An EPF bring the other agents in
by Yang and Yin-chan
Summary: Bring new allies help us EPF agents get Hertbert, but when Sneha bring the other, trouble follows.


Auther note : Its just a another boring day here, what the heck am I suppose to do? The Tv's dish network is broken, Computer's internets getting a bit slow, and its summer! Unlikely me, every single friend of mind is probably at a vacation! For now on, when my parents aren't here. I'm gonna go ahead and make a fanfiction! But, I don't have a one. So I have to go ahead and take what I had in my DSi. Soo...Enjoy.

;) P.S : I do not own POM! I only own myself and Txdolly! And my forms!

Hint : Screen shows something- ==O===

Someone's speaking- " "

Skipper x Marlene

The strike of Herbert and Blowhole revege!

==============================O================================

Skipper and his crew were taking a dip around the zoo. Skipper was a crazy penguin to every zoo animal, but its not true. What he says is true, a agent leader with his mighty crew! Kowaski, a tall-headed penguin who understand the life of science. Kowaski usually takes orders from Skipper. Private, a chubby cute small penguin who just love the show Lunacorns. He is a top class penguin in Skipper squad. And there is the psycho-penguin Rico, a penguin who loves exlposing! One day, like no others meet me.

( Sneha' pov me)

Ba-bam, ba-bam, BANG! Boy, what a bumpy ride! And Delta agent like me don't enjoy it! I had every gadget I had, my EPF phone, books ( Because I like reading, and Science), my bag had everything! Gary, Txdolly, Rookie, Dot, and Jet pack guy sent me since I am a human, they send me to get rid of Herbert. But no normal human, I have elements powers. I have to keep it a secret. I came from Star road, i'm a star. A star warrior princess, I can also tell the future,Since I can time travel. I have a sword that helds elements. I'm also an ninja. As soon as possple I am here! The light hit toward me, beaming brightly like always. " ALRIGHT MAX! One of those days I need to take a vacation!" Grumbled a zookeeper. I decide to take a peek, Alice. Her name is Alice! Boy, she sure can yell loud! Then all a sudden, BAM! I started to lose my balance and tumbled. Then I did a front flip to get myself back up. Bump! I land swifly on the ground. " Next thing i'll know it its going to be full of flight less birds!". *Sigh* What a mean zookeeper. So I decide to turn into kirby form. B-Bad idea! I'm round! So I quickly turn back into a penguin. What do I look like? I have a red cape that is the same kind of cape that Meta knight has. It turns into a huge white pairs of wings. I have to keep my cape and sword invisable. So I used my power to make it invisible. I have a black feathers, My hair is black and the style has a hair that curly. It is short and hangs down a bit near my eyes. I'm the same size as Rico. My eyes are brown, and my beck is orange. So that pretty much me. Then I start to hear voices, " Rico! Crow bar me!" Said a voice. " Uh huh, Hag!" The other voice sound like if it was going to vomit something up. THUG! It echo through the crate. The crate slowly open, sunlight beam on me. So I slowly and shyly ( Yup, you caught me. I am shy.) moved up. " Hey Skippah! There a another!"

Wispered the chubby one. " Umm..Hello. My name is Sneha." I said quietly. " Why hello there! My name Private! I'm please to see you! Let me show you everyone here!" Piped Private. " Hello Private" If only I wasn't so shy to meet newcomers! Private took my hand and lead me to the tall-head penguin." This is Kowaski, he one of the smartest penguin! Oh by the way." He started to wissper in my ear. It always tingles my ear whenever someone wissper in my ear. " He creates weurid science stuff, You probably don't know." He said whispering. " Wow, he just like me." I replied. " Anyway, here is Rico!" He explained, pointing at the scark penguin. " 'Ello." He muttered. " He one psycho penguin! He treats enemes with the-" He stopped. " Hag!" He regurgled a cainsaw out of his stomach! He must have a steel stomach! Wait until Gary hears about this!" Hahaha! " Cakles Rico. " Now why is Rico and Kowaski like me?" I started to think for for a moment. Then I shaked my head. " Nice chainsaw there, it would imitmate the enemies." I comment. " Oh Sneha! Now heres Skippah!" He point to nothing. " Umm...Private? He's not there." I said." Huh? Where did he go?" He I felt I sharp pain telling me to turn my back. So I did a backflip and saw Skipper right behind me." Oh, are you Skipper?" I asked. " Yes, now only an agent would do that!" He barked. " Yes, I am an agent. But i'm on your side." I said. " I heard agent in New york would be here, i'm not lying. I-" I was about to continue when Skipper said" How can we tell that you don't work for Blowhole?" He said, rudely. " Can I continue so I can anser one of your questions?" I asked." Yes go ahead. But not here." He replied. Skipper singled Kowaski something then, slowly reviling a hole, then we all jumped in " Hmmm...Not bad." I said looking around. I first saw a bolted big door next to 4 bucks, then a fish trophy that says " Private's first prize", I also saw another door that was quite same as the other one, but smaller. " Now go on." Skipper commad. Before I could saw anything, the fish bowl slowly moved and plopped a chocolate- brown otter. " ASAP men!" Skipper command. The 4 of them tackled down the otter and holder her down. " Hey! Guys! Its ME!" She exalmed. The boys looked confusedly at the foe and setted her free. " Marlene! You got to stop barging like that!" Yelled the red anger Skipper. " And you guys have to stop tackling me down!" Marlene yelled back. " Sorry, but an leaders work is never done!" Skipper said, crossing his arms. Before Marlene could say anything, she to 3 steps closer to the crazy penguin. She tripped on one of ... I don't know. How am I suppose now what that? Well, lets say fluttershy ( Yes, I watch MLP: Friendship is magic because its awesome! Ummm...Ackward.), but luckily Skipper caught here in time. They both blushed bright a hid there faces. " Umm...Sorry about that." Mumbled Skipper. " Same to you." She repiled, sofly. The penguins stared at the blushing love birds and Rico had to slapped Private's eyes. Hmm...The love rod seem to know love. Maybe I can look into it so I can see...Huh, they do! I though. " You get why we aren't showing you right Private." Said Kowaski. " Umm, yup! I think..." Anser the curiuos Private." Uh huh, O lala!" Taunt Rico. " You'll know when your older" I said to Private. " Ermmm...What bring you here Marlene?" Asked the blushing Skipper, hiding his face. " Well, uh. Ever heard about some rumors about some old- tooth rat? He has a green penguin! With wacky hat and a glasses!"Explain Marlene. Suddenly I was shocked, " Wait a second, did you say a green penguin?" I asked. " Yeah why?" She asked. " Oh no! What has Rookie done? I need to get to him!" I yelled. Then I faceplam my face with my flipper. " Oh no, what have I done?" I mumbled. " Gravy and crackers! What do you mean Sneha? " He said. " Rookie is part of my team, a clumsy one. But he sometime is helpful." I replid. " Alright mans! Misson: Get Rookie!" Command Skipper. " H-hey what about me?" Spoke Marlene. " We can't let a non-trained animal just fight with us! Come on Sneha, lets get moving." He said. " Yes sir!" I salute and front flip onto the top, and the other did the same. _Grrrr...Growl! Ohh! Help! I KNEW I SHOULD LISSON TO HER! SOME ONE! HELLLLLLLPPPPPPPP! _"Huh? Wait a second, I hear Rookie! I said, putting my head to the floor." Rico! My sound decoter!" Kowaski barked at the psycho penguin. Rico regurled a device, and threw it to Kowaski. Kowaski putted on the headphones, scanning for any sound. _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Beeped the device. " It seem to be under neath us." He said pointing the device down. " Skippah, What if we go with Sneha to help 'er! Said the brittash penguin. " Good going, Kowaski, plans." Pointed Skipper at Kowaski. " Well, we could first defeat the foe, bring Rookie back to HQ, and expain while Sneha, helps me with a plane and talk to Rookie." Pointed out Kowaski. " But we don't time for this! My teammate will be dinner for the blasted pettering rat!" I yelled. Everyone seem to be surprise about that." Erm, sorry. " I said , putting my head in shame. "Alright, lets move it!" " Roger that sir!" We all said. Hmmm...I know one way to go there. But the stink way, the sewers. So I slide next to Skipper. " Skipper, I think I know where to go. " I said." Where to?" He replied. I pointed to a sewer hole drain." There." . I shudder. " Men! Rookie is down in the dumps!" Command Skipper. " Parndon me skipper, but that an ideadom." Kowaski comment. " Whatever, Rico! Drill!". Rico barfed out an drill, and spun his way down like a top. Now on his place was a penguin-sized hole. The 4 of us drop down to see a HUGE mouse. Chasing a worried Rookie." Sneha? Is that you? HELP!" Yelled Rookie. "Roger!" I frontflip to see the crew fighting with flippers. I karta chop and ninja vanise on his back" Huh? Where did dollface go?" Said confusly the mouse. "Right behind you, HI-YA!" I yelled in my fight stance." GO SNEHA!" Side kick in the face I wented, upper cut him in the chin. " Hmmm, not bad for a puny penguin." He mummer" But take THIS!"

* * *

**Oh, cliffhanger! See what happen next!**_  
_


End file.
